


Different view of you

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Chenle wasn’t sure why Renjun’s been acting strange around him lately.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	Different view of you

For five years living with Renjun, he’s been trying to get the other attention whenever being mischievous or rarely on his good side.

It did work, with a few light bruises but nevertheless he wouldn’t have it differently between them.

Even tho Jisung keeps him in line, practically like a twin brother. Renjun is different.

“Aren’t you already stuffed to be taking mine?” Renjun smiles as he headlocks Chenle for stealing his dinner since he’s been quiet.

“Alright, at least eat some.” Chenle touched his arm which made Renjun immediately let go.

He frowned at Renjun ignores him as he takes his dish, before putting it aside in fridge

“Chenle, you’ve been such good friends to me when I got here, I didn’t expect anyone like you.” Renjun spoke with his back turned.

Chenle shrugged as he walked over to him. “You’re welcome, I guess? That’s why you’re acting quiet-“ 

His eyebrows raised at Renjun went past him to go up the steps in a hurry.


End file.
